CSI: Krazy Train
by ICrzy
Summary: What happens when Greg and Morgan are kidnapped during a case and now the team has to find them and solve the case. Who is the killer? Will Morgan know how Greg feels about her? And will the survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI! Please review and favorite!**

Greg leaned his body over top of Morgan's. A dark figure stood above, laughing at their fright. Morgan was shaking and holding onto Greg tightly. Greg was brave, strong, and somehow managed to fight back. The man tried to knock Greg down and he even hit Greg with his gun.

"You aren't going to hurt her! As long as I am still breathing!" Greg shouted.

The man smiled, "So be it." BAM.

* * *

Two days earlier

Greg walked into work, he was tired. He had worked two cases since Nick was on leave to attend his brother's return from basic training.  
So now with Nick back things have been moving quicker. Though Greg was dragging, they had to hurry up because they had a case to get to.  
Greg made his way to the lockers and saw Morgan. She had a smile, and picked up her kit.

"Morning."

Greg yawned, "Yeah morning."

He walked to his locker and got his kit and even grabbed his gun, though Greg hates it but gets yelled at by Nick for not having it in case something bad happens. Morgan kindly enough waited on Greg to finish, and walked with him to his car. The two climbed into his hummer like car and drove to the crime scene.

D.B. saw the two CSI's walk over, "So that's what kept you." He said.

Morgan blushed, "We ran into each other."

D.B. nodded and laughed, "Sure." He knows like a lot of people in the lab that Greg cares for Morgan, a lot.

Greg got down to work, he opened his kit and pulled out his camera. Taking photographs of the man. He was around the age of forty-one and seemed to have been killed by a single gun shot wound to the head. Yet he had beatings by another object.

"No weapon." Greg said.

"We've been looking around if the killer left it, but no luck." D.B. said.

Sara walked over, "Found what the killer hit him with." She said. With her gloves on she held a crowbar.

Greg studied it, and then snapped a photo. Morgan opened her kit and began to work as well. Nick walked over and sighed.

"Not a single person heard or saw a thing." Nick said.

Greg shrugged, "Well in a neighborhood like this no one will rat on their homies."

Nick shook his head, "Never say homies again."

Morgan laughed, and went back to her DNA.

A little bit away in a white van was a man in a blue ball cap. He held a big camera, in the other seat with a rifle covered with blood. The man was taking photos of the CSI's at work.

"Oh which one shall I collect."

**Sorry short chapter but it won't always be short!**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI! Please review and favorite for more!**

Back in the lab D.B. went to check on the DNA on the crowbar from Nick, Nick was speaking with Greg and then headed out when D.B.  
entered. D.B. eyed Greg and walked in all the way.

"Nick got the DNA on the crowbar?"

"Yeah Russel, but its weird. The DNA makes our dead guy."

D.B. looked at the paper, "That is weird. Do you think our killer wore gloves?"

Nick shrugged, "Probably make more sense."

D.B. nodded and looked back to where Greg walked off, he was talking with Morgan. "So have those two started dating yet?"

Nick shook his head, "I think Greg fears her dad." Nick said and laughed.

D.B. smiled, "Of course Greg would be afraid of him."

D.B. thanked Nick for the news and headed down to Sara. Sara was with Finn, they were figuring out what fire arm killed the man.

"Got anything?" D.B. asked.

Sara shrugged, "Sorta we are just stuck on this. The bullet from the dead guy is completely destroyed and trying to figure this out is impossible." Sara said.

Finn nodded, "The killer must have been standing over top of the John Doe to have cause that much damage to the bullet." Finn said.

Finn showed D.B. a picture of the bullet, there was small writing on it but it was very hard to read. D.B. took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"OK, well you continue on this and let me know." D.B. said and walked out.

All of a sudden Greg came running over, "Russel!"

D.B. turned seeing the young genius of a CSI, "Greg what is it?"

"The John Doe has been ID." Greg said and handed D.B. a piece of paper with the man's name.

"James Carter? Why does that sound familiar?"

Greg formed his smile, like he knew D.B. would ask that question. "Russel, he is the guy who was involved in Diaz trial in 1997. He and other officers put a whole gang behind bars."

D.B. glanced at Greg and then to the paper, "So someone involved with this forever ago case is wanting revenge? Doesn't seem likely, but Greg I want you to look into it."

Greg nodded and smiled, "Will do."

D.B. watched Greg walk off, D.B. headed to his office. He sat down and let out a sigh. He took off his glasses and looked at his phone, three miss calls from the wife. Yet before he was about to call her back, he saw mail addressed to him without a return address. He opened the envelope and pulled out black and white photographs. It was him and the team from the crime scene this morning.

D.B. froze and then screamed, "Nick!"

In came Nick, "What?"

"Get the others."

Once Nick disappeared he soon reappeared with the rest of the team, all looking as confused as Nick.

"What is it Russel?" Sara asked.

D.B. dropped the photographs on his desk. Morgan put her hands over her mouth, Nick and Greg glanced at each other, Sara put her hands in her hair,  
and Finn lipped the words "oh my god".

"Someone thinks this is a game." D.B. said.

"Who sent these?" Morgan asked.

D.B. shrugged, "I have know idea."

Greg looked at the photographs, "It's probably whoever killed James Carter." Greg said.

This was leaving the CSI team in such a stage of panic, wheeling the trash can was a janitor or so they think. This man, partly laughing as he left the office of Russel and took of his cap. This man glanced back and had a smile, "Oh yes young Sanders it is me."

**UH-NO THE KILLER KNOWS THEIR NAMES AND ALSO IS A SNEAKY MOTHER F*CKER!**

**Next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI! Please review and favorite for more!**

Morgan stood in the lap, she was shaking. She had no idea that someone was watching them. Her heart was beating so fast and then she jumped hearing someone come in. It was Greg, with his worried look.

"Morgan, you OK?"

Morgan shook her head, "No Greg. Someone is watching us."

Greg rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah."

Morgan looked at him, she didn't bother to see if he was alright. She felt like a jerk, here he was worrying about her and she just jumped his shit.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry."

Greg blinked, "Why? You're just scared, it's alright." He said.

Morgan nodded, "OK."

Greg nodded, "Well I gotta do some looking up on James Carter and his involvement in the Diaz trial in 1997."

Morgan had a smile, "Need a hand?" She asked.

Greg laughed and smiled, "Probably because there will be a lot of paper work."

Morgan slapped him, "I'll give you a hand. But you owe me."

Greg held onto his arm, "OK I'll buy you dinner or something." He said.

The two walked down the hallway to where they keep old files. D.B. and Finn were in DNA hoping to find something off the photos sent to him. D.B. felt all worried, the last time he was involved in a case his granddaughter was taken and his son was questioned as the killer.

Finn put the photos in a clear glass box, in hope the figure prints will appear with heat added. Surely enough there were small prints on there.

"Better than nothing." Finn said.

D.B. nodded, "Let's run them through the data base."

In the room with all sorts of files, Greg leaned against the wall while Morgan sat on the floor. They were looking through so much. Some didn't even seem important and other stuff had nothing to do with the case.

"Greg, did you know that James Carter was a CSI before he became a police officer?"

Greg glanced back at Morgan, "No way."

Morgan showed the file, "Here read it." She said.

Greg took the file and was scanning the file. Morgan had a smile and seemed ten times better. Her heart beat was not as fast and she seemed really calm.

Nick walked by, "Oh look at the love birds."

Greg and Morgan eyed him, Nick laughed. "OK sorry, but you two realize your shift is over. Head home and rest." Nick said.

Morgan stretched and yawned, "Yeah."

Greg nodded, "OK I'll just be one minute."

Morgan nudged him, "No you should head home and get rest. We will find that connection tomorrow." She said with a soft smile.

Nick smiled watching Morgan and Greg walk off together, they headed near the lockers to get their keys. Nick was about to walk when an unknown man in a janitor outfit walked by. Being the man Nick was raised to be said, "Sorry sir."

The man just nodded and rolled his trash can toward the direction of Greg and Morgan. Nick walked off to D.B. to say goodnight and found him and Finn in his office.

Greg and Morgan were in the parking lot, the two were laughing and having such a good time. Morgan headed toward her car. Greg began walking but heard a scream, he quickly turned and his eyes widen. "MORGAN!"

Nick walked into the office and saw the photo of the guy who murder James Carter, "There is no record of this man besides a name." D.B. said.

That's when Nick's eyes widen, "I just saw this guy as a janitor!" He shouted.

Finn and D.B. stood up, "What?" Both of them shouted.

"Yeah, he went by-Oh no! Greg and Morgan!" Nick shouted and ran out. D.B. and Finn followed, D.B. called in a radio saying their is a criminal in the building.

Once they reached the parking lot they found both CSI's cars still there and keys on the ground, it was Morgan's because her CSI ID was next to it. Across from that was a small puddle of blood.

"Son of a bitch." Nick said.

"I need police force out now, two CSI taken! I repeat two CSI taken!" D.B. shouted into the radio.

**UH-NO GREG AND MORGAN HAVE BEEN TAKEN! What's gonna happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CSI! Please review and favorite for more!**

D.B. and Finn were standing in front of Nick who was freaking out, his hands going everywhere and his sentences out of whack. D.B. tried to calm him down but was stopped by Sara and Ecklie coming out, D.B. turned seeing Ecklie freak noticing Morgan's keys and ID being photographed including her car.

"Russel what the hell is going on?" Ecklie asked.

D.B. lifted his hands to try to calm him down, "Conrad calm down." D.B. started.

"Russel what is happening? Where is my little girl?" Ecklie asked.

D.B. glanced to Finn and back to Ecklie, "We don't know."

Ecklie turned ghost pale and started to loose his balance, he was caught by Sara.

"Wh-Where is Greg?" Sara finally spoke.

Nick didn't answer, his hands balled up into fists. Finn touched Nick's shoulder. D.B. let out a deep breathe and faced both Sara and Ecklie.

"I have know idea."

Ecklie was angry now, "Who took them?" He shouted.

Sara held onto Ecklie from passing out and glanced to D.B. hoping for a straight answer, "The murder." D.B. said.

Ecklie yelled and punched a car, causing a car alarm to go off. Sara gasped and covered her mouth, nearly collapsing onto the ground. Nick was full of built up rage and all kinds of emotions. He had let his friend and close friend he treated like a brother into the hands of a killer.

"I am going to put a bullet in this guy's head." Nick said.

Finn touched Nick's shoulder again, "Nick calm down. We need to calm if we are going to find Morgan and Greg."

Ecklie turned to Finn, "If? What do you mean if?"

D.B. got in the middle, "Hey now. We don't need to be attacking each other. Don't you see this is the killers game, trying to turn us against each other." D.B. said.

Everyone in silents, the crime table circled them and police officers scouting the location. D.B. rubbed his head and let out a deep breathe.

"I have faith that Greg and Morgan will be fine. Greg will protect Morgan at all cost. We know who the guy is, we have his name. All we have to do is find his address." D.B. said.

Ecklie let out a deep breathe and swear to himself, thus storming off into the building to look at the cameras with Archie. D.B. ordered Sara and Finn to follow in case Ecklie looses his cool again. D.B. turned to the angered Nick.

"Nick," D.B. said.

"Russel I am going to kill this son of a bitch." Nick said.

"Nick, you need to be calm." D.B. said.

"Russel, they have Greg and Morgan. How can I be calm?" Nick demanded.

"You need to put your personal feelings aside. I know it sounds selfish and really mean but, we'll focus a lot better at the case without feeling personal than listening to what our heart says." D.B. said.

Nick looked at D.B. not wanting to do as he was told but did so to please his boss. He followed D.B. inside to get a look at the vehicle that his guy had.

**Nick is PISSED! & Ecklie is too! UH-NO!**

**What's gonna happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CSI! But it would be very nice if you review and favorite for more chapters!**

Greg really didn't remember what had happened really, all he really remembered was hearing Morgan scream. Once that happened he pulled out his gun seeing a man holding her, a knife to her throat. The guy ordered Greg to put it down or he'd kill Morgan, so Greg went with the guy's demands. Then he ordered Greg to go into a rusted white mini van, Greg was a little bit nervous about it and told the guy to release Morgan and then he'll enter. But the guy didn't like that, he held the knife closer to her neck causing Greg to yell in hopes to get some attention. But instead he got the guy to loosen his grip on Morgan and Greg stepped into the van.

The guy had them handcuffed together and gagged, and then the door slammed in their faces. That was the last bit of light they had seen until the van came to a complete stop. Either of them knew where they were, they knew they were still in Vagas. The door opened quickly, the CSI's were blinded for a moment, then was pushed out of the van. Greg fell completely onto the dirty, causing Morgan to fall on top of him.  
The guy grabbed Morgan by her hair and ordered them to walk to an old cabin like house. Greg looked at Morgan, she was shaking and so scared.  
That is when Greg realized he needed to be brave for her sake in hope they will be found.

"Get your ass in there!" He shouted and kicked Greg's back, causing him to trip over the rug and Morgan to fall also. The man shouted at them to get up. He entered as well and locked the door.

He walked over to Morgan, grabbed a hand full of her hair. "You're first pretty girl." He said.

Greg built some courage, "Don't touch her!" Greg shouted.

The man turned to Greg, for once the CSI felt like Nick. Brave and can handle anything, but the moment Greg stared into the guy's eyes he felt scared. He walked over toward Greg. Morgan was freaking out, hoping the guy doesn't kill Greg.

He had a sick and twisted smile upon his face, "Alright Romeo you're first." He said.

He walked the CSI's over to two chairs, he placed shock collars on their wrists. Then placed Morgan in the chair, as he unlocked the handcuffs.

He grabbed a hand full of Greg's shirt, "We'll be back girlie. So sit tight." He said and began to laugh.

The moment Greg and this evil man was outside, all she heard was Greg screaming and yelling. Morgan sat there in the cabin all alone and cried and screamed for Greg. She heard the man laugh and Greg cry for help. All Morgan could do is listen and do nothing.

It was a long time until Greg came back, Morgan heard the door open. He basically dragged Greg back. The guy tied Greg up like he did of Morgan. She looked at Greg then at the guy, he looked at Morgan but walked away. He got to the door opened it and left, but not before he locked the CSI's inside.

Morgan turned to Greg, he had head wound and a lot of blood. "Greg, oh my god."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Greg said with a gentle smile.

"Greg you're bleeding." She said.

"Yeah it happens." He tried to joke.

Morgan looked at how bad he was injured, "You took the hit for me." She said.

Greg smiled, "Now we are even." He said.

Morgan tried to smile but couldn't, "How do we get out of here?" She asked.

Greg shrugged, "I don't know but I know we'll be found. Until then, I am going to protect you every step of the way." Greg said.

Morgan blushed, "Greg." She said.

Then they heard the door unlock, the guy stepped inside. This time he held a camera, this camera looked high tech. Like photographers camera, he had this sick smile.

"OK kids, smile. These are going to go to your daddy Morgan." He said.

Morgan had it, "Who the hell are you!" She screamed.

Then flash of light, the photo was taken. The man smiled, "I am your worst nightmare." He said and began to laugh.

**GregXMorgan!**

**WHO LOVES THIS STORY?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CSI! But if you review and favorite there will be more chapters!**

The man walked all the way up to building but stopped a David Hodges, this man had a smile. "David I am a friend of Conrad Ecklie, can you give this to him?"

David wanting to please everyone nodded, "OK sure!" He said.

David walked off into the building and headed up to Ecklie's office, but he wasn't there. David walked around and finally found him with D.B.

"Ecklie! A friend gave this to me to give to you." David said and ran over like a lap dog.

Ecklie had a confused look, "A friend?" He asked.

Ecklie and D.B. seemed a bit nervous when it came to opening the letter. Ecklie handed it to D.B., he opened it slowly and saw photographs in it. That is when D.B. said, "Son of a bitch."

Ecklie stole the photos from D.B. and held them tight. The photos were of Morgan and Greg tied to a chair and Greg beaten. Morgan was screaming when the photo was taken. Ecklie turned ghost pale and noticed writing in red link.

"The game has just begun." Ecklie read.

D.B. turned to David, "Was this the guy who gave this to you?" D.B. asked showing them a photograph of the murderer.

David nodded, "Yeah and he knew my name. Which was weird, why is he not a friend of Ecklie?" David said.

D.B. told David to go, he had to think what to do now. "This guy is really good."

Ecklie nodded and turned to the photograph of Morgan and Greg, "He has already hurt Greg."

D.B. nodded, "He'll be strong as much as I know Morgan will too."

They walked into the lab where the others are and D.B. dropped the photos on the table. Everyone had the same reaction, it was total fear and anger.

"Who is this damn guy?" Sara asked.

"Is name is Daniel Lych, he has encounter with the law enforcement and is known to be a threat. Our job is to find him and bring our friends home." D.B. said.

**Sorry about the short chapter! Next one won't be as short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own CSI! But if you review and favorite it would make this writer sooooo HAPPY!**

Greg and Morgan were still sitting in the cabin, unsure on the time or even if it was day or night. Greg heard the sound of the door opening. It had been hours since the captor had been in there. Greg lifted his head and saw the door knob turn, he glanced to Morgan. She was somehow asleep. The man walked into the room and saw Greg awake. He formed a grin, "Morning Sanders."

Greg felt the sweat in the back of his neck, "Wha-What do you want from us?" He managed to ask.

Morgan slowly awoke and panicked in a way as she saw the captor in her face, he formed his evil smile and turned from each hostage.

"Nothing really, this is more like a game to me." He said and laughed.

"My father and the police force will find us and lock you up!" Morgan shouted.

The man knelt down and smiled in Morgan's face, "If they find you." He said and chuckled.

He glanced between Morgan and Greg, "Now who should I take today?" He was pointing fingers back in forth and then stopped at Morgan.

Greg didn't like that, "How about you take on someone your own size!" Greg shouted in hopes he'd safe Morgan this time like the last.

But instead the man smacked Greg upside the head with the back of a shovel, Morgan screamed. Then he untied Morgan and was dragging her out.

Morgan was screaming, "Let me go! GREG!" She screamed, but the amount of force the captor used hitting Greg with the shovel caused him to pass out.

Morgan was thrown outside onto the ground, the guy stood over top of her and kicked her. He continued to kick her, Morgan coughed each time his leg hit her stomach. Finally he picked her up and he threw her into the cabin, then he opened the door and threw her threw it. Morgan caught herself and glanced up seeing Greg.

The guy kicked her again, "Get up you piece of shit!" He shouted.

Morgan did as she was told, stood up and he took her back over to the chair. The guy glanced at Greg and then finished tying her in.

"When pretty boy here wakes tell him at 0500 you'll be feed." The captor said.

Morgan watched him leave and once the door locked her attention was Greg, she tried to call him.

"Greg, Greg, GREG!" She yelled.

Greg moaned and moved his head slowly, "Wha-Happened?" He asked.

"He hit you with a shovel." Morgan said.

Once Greg actually came to and noticed the situation he saw Morgan, his eyes watered and guilt overwhelmed him.

"Oh Morgan, I am so sorry." He said.

Morgan smiled, "It's alright." She said.

He looked at her and felt her fingers touch his fingers, "We'll make it out somehow." She said.

Greg nodded, "Did you pay attention if it was night or not?" He asked.

She nodded, "It was day. I was blinded for a while which is why he got the upper hand of me. He says he'll feed us at 0500."

Greg nodded, "We should plan an escape. I will get him and you will run for it." Greg said.

"Greg, I am not leaving you." She said.

"No complaining. I am not letting you die here, and remember I still owe you." He said forming a grin.

**GregXMorgan!**

**Next chapter D.B. gets a lead to the location!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own CSI! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT MEANS A LOT!**

In the crime lab the CSI's were on a hunt to find Greg and Morgan, after a few hours of searching they had found a lead. Nick brought in a kid from the streets, this kid was about fifteen years old and not had the best of childhood. He was placed in a room alone until D.B. and Brass walked in.

"Hello kid." Brass said and sat down.

The kid cocked an attitude, "I am no kid." He said.

D.B. sat down as well, "OK well you gotta name?"

The kid crossed his arms on his chest, "Luke." He said.

D.B. nodded, "Well Luke word on the street is you know a lot."

Luke shrugged, "Yeah I know a lot. It helps me get money to support my kid brother and baby sister." Luke said.

Brass nodded, "Alright Luke we need help and just need you to help us out the best you can."

Luke shrugged, "What do I get out of it?" He asked.

D.B. put twenty dollars on the table, "Here now do you know anything on a Daniel Lynch?"

Luke's expression changed, "Oh that weirdo. God, I don't let my siblings near them and we live near meth dealers."

Brass glanced from D.B. to Luke, "That bad?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah he is. He use to fire his gun in our neighborhood for know reason, I was happy he moved away." Luke said.

D.B. looked at Luke, "Now son do you know where Daniel lives or even hang out at?"

Luke had to think about it, "Not sure on his address. A friend of my Phat Phil said he got kicked out of his last place but is seen at his mothers place."

"Where does his mom live and does this Phat Phil character know anything about him?" Brass asked.

Luke shrugged, "Phat Phil is our neighborhood gossip. He might know where Daniel chills from time to time, but yeah I can give you his mom's address."

D.B. handed Luke pen and paper, while the kid wrote it down. Brass and D.B. noticed how uneducated he was by his spelling and his writing skill.

D.B. smiled at Luke, "Thank you Luke."

Then an officer took Luke out, Brass glanced at D.B. The two looked at the address and then headed out. They met up with the rest of the CSI's.

"OK, Nick and Sara will head to his mother's house. Maybe she'll know where he is. Finn, Brass, and myself will speak with this Phat Phil and maybe get something out of him." D.B. said.

Nick nodded and headed out with Sara trailing behind. Finn and Brass were already heading out when D.B. was about to but was stopped by Ecklie.

"Found them?" He asked.

"We have leads, and I hope they point us to the right direction." D.B. said.

"You and me both." Ecklie said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own CSI! You should review and favorite!**

Greg noticed he had passed out and quickly woke himself, he looked around. Nothing really changed much, but Morgan was also asleep. He looked around in hopes he'd find something to cut the rope. But nothing.

Greg heard someone unlocking the door and opening it, he quickly pretended he was asleep. The door was wide and he heard foot steps.

"Looks like them weak links are sleeping." He said and chuckled.

He walked in and slammed the door loudly, jolting Morgan awake but Greg made it look real enough. The captor smiled at his hostages and let in front of them some small things of cheese and bread.

"All you get now, maybe water later." He said and untied one of their hands.

Greg glanced at Morgan, she nodded but didn't want to go along with it. He jumped up and tackled the captor onto the ground. Morgan ran as she dragged her chair with her. But once she got to the door, she was shocked.

The guy hit Greg and threw him across the room, then reached for Morgan and grabbed her hair. He was shouting at them and he threw her by Greg.

"Whose idea was this?" He yelled.

No one answered, they remained silent. Finally their captor pulled out a rifle and chuckled.

"OK, if no one speak then I begin shooting." He said.

Greg had this guilty look, "I planned this." Greg said.

Morgan glanced from Greg to their captor, 'Greg.' She thought.

"Of course Romeo has to protect Juliet. Hey, ever read the book? They both die at the end." He said.

He untied Greg's other hand from the chair and pushed him outside, he was shocked but it stopped when he turned it off. He locked the door not even caring to lock Morgan back in her chair completely.

Morgan got herself back up, she was getting herself free from the chair. She was searching around, but the cries from Greg really made her feel bad. She found her cell phone in her pocket.

"Yes I have bars." She said quietly to herself.

She texted Russel a SOS and hoped he got it.

Which he did while he, Brass, and Finn were questioning Phat Phil he heard his phone go off.

He glanced down, "Morgan texted me?" He said.

Brass and Finn looked confused, "Is she OK?" Finn asked.

"All she wrote is SOS." D.B. said. He quickly called Archie and told him to track the location of the phone.

Which he did, "It about ten miles from you Russel. The location is a logged cabin in the desert." Archie said.

D.B. nodded, "Alright let's bring them home." D.B. said.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AMAZING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own CSI! But review and favorite this would make me happy!**

Morgan kept getting messages from D.B. yet she hasn't heard anything from the outside. Her nerves got to her, no sound of Greg or her captor. She sent more messages saying to hurry and saying she doesn't know where Greg is.

Finally she heard the door knob move, she quickly hid her phone and got back down as if she was still tied to the chair. In came their captor and he threw Greg in. The captor shut the door and locked it.

Morgan ran over, "Greg!" She shouted.

Greg coughed, "Mor-!" He couldn't speak.

Morgan was freaking, she saw the blood on his hands and his head. "Oh my god." She said.

All of a sudden she felt his hand touch her hand, "It'll be OK. I promise." He said smiling.

Morgan couldn't help herself from crying, her tears landed on his face and she held onto him tightly.

D.B. and the others drove at such quick speed, they were almost to the location. D.B. glanced at his phone, he got a new message from Morgan. Ecklie turned to D.B.

"Morgan text you again? Ecklie asked.

D.B. nodded, "It's Greg." He said.

Nick in the driver seat turned ghost pale, he hit the wheel and said a few swears. D.B. rubbed his mouth and Ecklie glanced to the window.

"How much longer til we get there?" Nick asked.

"Almost, we're close." D.B. said.

Morgan heard the sound of police cars, then the door widen. In came their captor, he slammed the door shut. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it at her and Greg.

Morgan became to shake, "Wha-What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

The captor smiled, "I'm done with you two." He said.

Greg forced his body to move and leaned himself on top of Morgan. Their captor was laughing at them, while Morgan shake as she held onto Greg. Greg never knew he could be this brave but he did it anyways.

"You aren't going to hurt her! As long as I am still breathing!" Greg shouted.

Morgan gasped and blushed, 'He-cares.' Morgan thought.

The captor laughed and pointed his gun to Greg's head, "So be it."

Before he could pull the trigger the cabin door fell, Nick kicked it in. Nick held his fire arm up.

"Daniel Lynch put the gun down!" Nick shouted.

Daniel turned to Nick, he had a smile and pointed the gun back at Morgan and Greg.

"You won't shoot me as long as I still have them."

Nick held his gun tight aiming it at Daniel. In came D.B. and Ecklie behind them was Sara, Finn, and Brass. Daniel had a smile seeing who all had showed up.

"Looks like a party eh?" Daniel said.

Ecklie glanced to Morgan, he saw some wounds on her but was mostly worried as much as everyone was for Greg. Greg held onto his rips and was bleeding.

D.B. held his hands up, "Listen Daniel how about you put the gun down and we talk it out." D.B. said.

Daniel cocked his head to D.B. and laughed, "How about no." Daniel said.

Morgan closed her eyes and held onto Greg tight, Greg closed his eyes. All Morgan and Greg heard was D.B. yelling not to do it followed by a gun shot.  
Afterward Morgan felt someone touch her, which she opened her eyes quickly.

"Morgan," Ecklie said and hugged her.

Morgan hugged him and saw a medic team take Greg out, Morgan stood up. She watched them leave the cabin, and then looked down seeing Daniel dead.  
Next to her was the shock collar that was on Greg, she looked at her wrist and saw it still there. Then saw Finn come over.

"Hey Morgan," She said smiling. She was getting the shock collar off her wrist.

Morgan looked around, Sara walked over. Nick looked at her and D.B. had a smile.

Tears began to slide down her cheek and she said, "I knew you'd come." She said.

D.B. nodded and heard the ambulance pull out, he glanced over to Morgan who had noticed it also.

He stepped over and touched her shoulders, "Greg will be fine. He is a fighter." D.B. said.

Morgan's reaction was so shocking, she hugged D.B. and continued to cry.

**They are safe... Or are they?**

**What happens to Greg?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own CSI! Please review and favorite for more!**

By the time the CSI team made it to the hospital they were told to wait, Greg was in surgery. Morgan had to see a doctor to stitch up her head wounds. She didn't seem worried about it too much, she sat in the waiting room worrying about Greg.

Nick glanced from her to the door, hoping the doctor will come out with good news. Sara stood next to him and hugged him, "It'll be alright Nicky."

Ecklie sat next to his daughter and held her hand. D.B. and Finn stood next to each other while Brass sat across from Ecklie.

Morgan lifted her head up, "Has he always cared for me?" She asked.

The attention shifted to her, all eyes on her. Nick was the first who really spoke back, "Greg you mean?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Sara smiled, "Oh Greg is Greg." Sara said.

Finn smiled at Morgan, "The better question is how much do you care for him?" Finn asked.

Morgan looked from them and then to her lap, then everyone turned their attention to the doctor that entered the room.

"Family of Greg Sanders?" He asked.

D.B. walked over, "Yes." D.B. said.

The doctor nodded, "Well Mr. Sanders suffered from bruising in the rib cage and some head trauma. He had some internal bleeding and his heart actually stopped beating at one point, but he is stable." The doctor said.

Morgan felt a little bit better, "Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"Physically yes, mentally? I am not sure, he might have some trauma from it." The doctor said.

Nick crossed his arms on his chest, "Can we see him?" Nick asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course. This way." The doctor said.

The doctor showed them to Greg's room. They entered the room and saw Greg sleeping, he was covered with bruises and swollen. He had an IV and other machines hooked to him.

At first no one knew who to walk over first, but finally Morgan pushed the others out of the way. She pulled a chair and sat down, reaching over and held onto his hand.

"You're an idiot, Greg. You took the hit from me more times than you needed to." She said with tears sliding down her cheek.

The others sat in the room with her, Nick sat closer to Greg like Morgan. He was worried for Greg, he was like a brother to Nick and would take a bullet for Greg.

"I think instead of you owing me, I owe you." Morgan said staring at Greg.

Nick had a smile, "He'd probably like that too much." He said and chuckled.

Morgan smiled, "Yeah but its true. He was so brave." She said.

Sara looked at them, "Greg may be charming and very talkative but he is also brave. Which is why he is such a good person."

Finn nodded, "He thinks of others before himself." She said.

D.B. looked at the sleeping Greg, "He is one of a kind." D.B. said and partly chuckled.

Ecklie looked at Greg but kept silent, Morgan rubbed her hand on his hair. That's when they heard a moan.

"Greg," Morgan said.

The moaning got a little louder and then, his eyes fluttered open.

"Greg," Morgan said with tears sliding down her cheek.

He got himself up and then was stopped by Nick, "Easy tiger. You need to take it easy." Nick said.

Greg looked around, "Wha-? What happened?" He asked.

"What do you remember?" Finn asked.

"Um, being found and a gun shot. After that nothing." Greg said.

"Nick fired a round into Daniel Lych's body, after that the medic got you out of there." D.B. said.

Greg nodded, he turned to Morgan and noticed the stitches in her head. "Oh I am sorry you got hurt." He said.

Morgan was crying and partly laughed, "Why be sorry. I should be sorry, you've got hurt to protect me." She said.

Greg touched her face, "Can't help it. I hate seeing the people I care about hurt." He said.

Sara smiled, "That's our Greggo." Sara said.

Nick nodded, "You take care buddy." Nick said.

D.B. nodded, "Yeah I need to report to the wife. Get well soon Greg." D.B. said.

Greg nodded and noticed everyone but Morgan heading out, Ecklie stopped and glanced back at his daughter. Though D.B. got Ecklie to leave.

Morgan smiled at him, "You saved my life." She said.

"It's no big deal." He said.

Morgan smiled, "You are a hero."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Stop it. I don't feel like a hero."

"You should." Morgan said.

Greg looked at her, "Oh Morgan please tell me you didn't fall in love with me just because I save your life. Because I care about you and I don't want you in love with me just for that reason."

After Greg said that he was surprised by a kiss.

"Uh, um." Greg blushed and glanced at his hands.

Morgan blushed and brushed her hair behind her ears, "To answer that. No, I didn't just fall in love with you. I've cared about you for a long time."

Greg looked back at her, "Why tell me now?"

"Because you've open my eyes. It showed me I need to speak my heart before I loose the ones I hold close." She said and kissed him again.

**MorganXGreg**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own CSI! But if you review and favorite I'll be you****r friend! :)**

Morgan had time off to spend it with Greg while he rested and healed in the hospital. The hospital staff set up a room with two beds so Morgan and get rest. During the night while they both were sleeping, Morgan heard moaning. It was Greg.

She got up and raced over to him. He was sweating and having a bad dream. "Greg, Greg wake up." She said.

She was shaking him a little, "Greg you're having a bad dream." She said.

This time he woke up, he was startled and sat up quickly. He was covered in sweat and his eyes widen. He analyzed the room and noticed Morgan with a worried look.

"You OK?" She asked.

Greg let out a deep breathe, "Yeah I'm fine." He said.

Morgan held onto his head, "No your not. You've been having nightmares since you were brought here. Greg, what's wrong?"

Morgan noticed Greg looking down, he seemed ashamed that he was having the dreams. Morgan touched his face, "Greg I won't judge you."

He looked at her, "I keep-I don't know. I keep getting reminders of what happened. Like every time I close my eyes I just feel like I am being kicked."

Morgan looked at him, "When the issue with me getting kidnapped. I had nightmares for a while, Greg its normal." She said trying to smile.

He nodded, "Yeah but-I still feel afraid." He said.

Morgan raised her eyebrow, "Afraid?" She asked.

"Afraid of loosing you." He said.

Morgan touched his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything." She said.

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. The pride, being ashamed, um and guilt." His eyes were tearing up.

Morgan nodded and just hugged him, "It'll be alright Greg." She said.

He held onto her, "Thank you for being with me."

Morgan pulled back and had her forehead rest on his, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She said.

By the next day Morgan awoke sitting in a chair leaning against Greg's bed, she saw she was still holding his hand. He was completely out, he was resting without an issue.

Morgan got up and went to the restroom in their room and came back to Greg waking. He had a smile the moment he saw Morgan.

Before Morgan walked over they heard a knock at the door, she opened it and saw Nick.

"Hey Greggo!" Nick said smiling.

Morgan saw Greg's face lit up the moment Nick walked in. Nick turned to Morgan, "How about you run home and get a change of clothes. I'll watch Greg until you get back." Nick said.

Morgan took the offer and left.

Nick shut the door, "So Greg did something happen between you two?" He asked.

Greg shrugged, "Kinda." He said.

Nick cheered and smiled, "Awe my little brother is growing up."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Really Nick." He said.

Nick nodded and pulled up a chair, "But in all serious. I am glad you're feeling alright, you worried me bud." Nick said.

Greg frowned, "Sorry to worry."

Nick formed a smile, "Hey man it wasn't your fault. I blamed myself, because the guy bumped into me before he took you and Morgan." Nick said.

Greg gasped, "Really?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah I was beyond pissed. Ask Russel or Finn." Nick said.

Greg couldn't help but laugh, "Well I really know how much you care."

Nick smiled, "Yeah bro. I had a feeling Morgan would be fine because you'd protect her, but all I was wondering was who'd protect you."

Greg formed a smile, "I was fine."

Nick nodded, "Which makes me proud Greg."

Greg looked at him, "Why?

Nick laughed, "Because I remember when we first met. I was CSI and you were Lab rat, Greg you were a completely different person then. You childish, you hid your porn in your lab. You jammed to heavy metal rock in front of Grissom."

Greg formed a smile remembering those fun time.

"You are a genius. You know a lot about things, including the history of Las Vegas. Greg, you've grown so much. I've basically adopted you as a brother."

Greg looked at him, "Nick that's really nice of you."

Nick heard the door knob move, "Well looks like Morgan is back."

In came Morgan, Nick had a smile. He stood up and headed toward the door.

"Later Greggo!" He said and left.

Morgan walked in, "Miss me?"

Greg nodded, "Of course."

Morgan walked over and noticed Greg was rubbing his eye, "Something in your eye?" She asked.

She leaned forward and then was surprised by a kiss from Greg.

He pulled back and said, "Morgan I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too Greg."

Then both leaned in for another kiss.

**FINAL CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

***AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry it took a while, had some issues at home.***


End file.
